Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently perform a voice (audio) recording or retrieve or select a voice (audio) file.
In addition to those efforts, a method for more improving functions of a mobile terminal may be taken into account. The improvement method may include structural changes and improvements for more facilitating a user to use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a mobile terminal having a holography module and a holography control system using a holographic image may be considered.